


||EUNOIA||

by xXToko_Fukawa_SimpXx



Series: ||FRUITS BASKET: SERIES|| [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anime, Childhood Friends, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, OCinsert, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXToko_Fukawa_SimpXx/pseuds/xXToko_Fukawa_SimpXx
Summary: ᴱᵘⁿᵒⁱᵃ⁽ⁿ⁾ 1. ᴀ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴍɪɴᴅ2. ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪꜰᴜʟ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ---ᴀ ʙᴏᴏᴋ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʟɪᴇꜱ 14 ᴄᴜʀꜱᴇᴅ ꜰɪɢᴜʀᴇꜱ ᴡʜᴏ ʙᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴜʀꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴅɪꜰꜰᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴄʜɪɴᴇꜱᴇ ᴢᴏᴅɪᴀᴄ ꜱɪɢɴꜱ ʟɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴅᴀʏ ʟɪᴠᴇꜱ. ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪꜱ, ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ꜰɪɢᴜʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴇꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟɪᴠᴇꜱ...ᴀɴ ᴏᴄ x ꜰʀᴜɪᴛꜱ ʙᴀꜱᴋᴇᴛ ꜰᴀɴꜰɪᴄ!!ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɴɪᴍᴇ, ɴᴏʀ ɪᴛꜱ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ ᴀʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴍɪɴᴇ!!!!ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴏᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ʙᴇʟᴏɴɢꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ!!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, OC/Various
Series: ||FRUITS BASKET: SERIES|| [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207958





	1. PROLOGUE- THE GREAT RACE

In a far away land, there showed 13 animals all lined up for the Great Race hosted by a Jade Emperor waiting for them at the end. After a while, it was commenced to start--

\--There rivaled two animals, the Cat and the Rat. The Cat, who was tricked by the Rat, had believed that there was no such banquet happening on that day and did not bother to check. The Rat, succeeding in its plan, proceeded to head to the river, and being unable to cross the body of water, it asked the Ox to carry them there, in which it agreed. A while has passed and the Rat, in hopes of getting there first, jumps off of the back of the Ox and rushes quickly to the Jade Emperor. There, It was named as the 1st animal of the zodiac calendar. A few minutes had passed and the Ox had to settle in 2nd place.

The third one to come, was the Tiger. Even though it was strong and powerful, it explained to the Jade Emperor that the currents were pushing them downstream.

Suddenly, from a distance came a small, quite quiet thumping sound closed, and the arrived. It explained how it crossed the river: by jumping from one stone to another, in a nimble fashion. Halfway through, it almost lost the race, but it was lucky enough to grab hold of a floating log that later washed them to the shore. For that, it became the 4th animal in the zodiac cycle.

In fifth place, was the flying Dragon. The Jade Emperor was wondering why such a swift airborne creature such as the Dragon did not come in first. The Dragon explained that it had to stop by a village and brought rain for all the people, and therefore it was held back. Then, on its way to the finish, it saw the helpless Rabbit clinging onto a log, so it did a good deed and gave a puff of breath to the poor creature so that it could land on the shore. The Jade Emperor was astonished by the Dragon's good nature, and it was named as the 5th animal.

As soon as it had done so, a galloping sound was heard, and the appeared. Hidden on the Horse's hoof was the , whose sudden appearance gave it a fright, thus making it fall back and giving the Snake the 6th spot while the Horse placed 7th.

After a while, the Goat , Monkey , and Rooster came to the heavenly gate. With combined efforts, along with the Bird, they managed to arrive at the other side. The Rooster found a raft, and the Monkey, Bird and the Goat tugged and pulled, trying to get all the weeds out of the way. The Jade Emperor was pleased with their teamwork and decided to name the Goat as the 8th animal followed by the Monkey and then the Rooster, surprised by the absence of the Bird, In which the Jade Emperor thought it would place 2nd for it's free movement, had waited for its arrival.

A few minutes had passed and the Jade Emperor finally sees the Bird, visibly exhausted by the way its wings flapped. Landing down on the land surface, the Bird explains that they didn't want 2nd Place, and so waited until the First 2 animals had passed. Just then, by seeing the Goat, Monkey, and Rooster trying to get to use the boat, they helped in tugging out the weeds present, resulting in the Bird to fatigue and take a rest on the dirt, after refusing to get such help from the 3. After a while had passed, panicking and thinking it had been late, the Bird flapped its wings quicker than usual and arrived. The Jade Emperor thanked the Bird for it's hard work and named it as the 11th animal.

The 12th animal placed in the zodiac cycle was the Dog. Although it should have been the best swimmer and runner, it spent its time playing in the water. Though his explanation for being late was because it needed a good bath after a long . For that, it almost did not make it to the finish line.

Just right when the Emperor was going to end the race, a small but loud enough "oink" sound was heard: it was the Pig. The pig explained how it felt hungry in the middle of the race, so it stopped, ate something, and then fell asleep. After it awoke, it finished the race in 13th place and became the last animal to arrive.

The cat, who did not participate at all, was eventually declared as a non-Zodiac.

And that story was how it changed a little girl's life and her future decisions.


	2. CHAPTER 1- THE GIRL IN THE TENT

"How Cute!"

That was what a brunette female had said, getting the attention of a blonde female and a ravenette male, who were passing by an entrance of the house. The other female spoke

"Hah? Honda, is that you?"

The ravenette male spoke, looking at the two females alternatively

"Well now, you two know each other?"

The brunette responded

"Y-Yes! In fact, we see each other most of the time. A-And sorry if I was looking at your things without permission! These Zodiac Knickknacks are just adorable!"

The ravenette chuckles at Honda's words

"Well it's fine, just go ahead! In fact, I thought young people like you would think this place would be boring."

The blonde speaks at the male in an annoyed tone

"Don't act as if I'm not a highschool student.."

"Meanie..But asides from that, these are a favorite of mine."

The brunette points out as the blonde walks out the house, waiting for the two to finish

"It's another set without the cat, though.."

"Cat? From that Old Zodiac Folktale?"

"Yes! My mother used to tell me that story all the time. In fact, I said to myself that I would switch my Birth Year from the Dog to the Cat."

Sighing, the Blonde said to herself

"Goodness Gracious. I wonder what he would do if he were to hear this naive girl."

Out of nowhere, Honda responded to the Blonde's words

"Pardon?"

"Eek-! Sorry, Nothing.."

"Ahahahaha! Anyway, You were born in the Year of the Dog? That makes me feel close to you, after all, I'm a Dog-"

Suddenly, a loud bonk had interrupted the Ravenette's sentence, making him finish it hurt

"-Too.."

The new male, annoyed, reminded the other

"Lay off the inappropriate flirting will you? Geez..Anyway, are you alright Honda-San? Did my cousin here pull any funny business?"

Surprised, the brunette female greets as the ravenette rubs his head

"S-Sohma-kun! Good morning!"

"That really hurt! Did you pack a dictionary or something?"

Answering the male in pain, The male, who had gray hair, put on his school bag

"Well, Two in fact. Oh- Good morning to you as well!"

"Oh, Do you know each other too?"

"Yes, Honda-San's in my class."

Bowing her head, Honda introduces herself

"I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh. Well I'm Shigure Sohma and that quiet girl over there is Shizuka Sohma, if you remember. We're Yuki-kun's cousin."

Tohru, now remembering the blonde was there, she waved at her direction, and the said female gave a small one in return, asking

"What brings you here anyway?"

"I- Err- Live Nearby.."

Confused, the blonde asks

"You live nearby from here?"

A small "Huh?" was brought out by the two males as Tohru proposes

"W-Well, I'll be going!"

"Honda-San!"

"Yes?"

"Since you're here. Say, why don't we three walk to school together?"

The blonde, Shizuka, sighs and says

"I'll just leave you two alone, I need to be at school earlier.."

\----

Sitting down on her seat, Shizuka sighs and puts her head down on the table

"I should've stayed at the Sohma Residence instead.."

"Hey Hey, Shizuka-Chan! Why the Long Face?"

A figure comes into the Blonde's sight

"Err- It's just the "usual", Aide-San.."

The figure "Aide", complains, shaking Shizuka's head slightly

"C'mon. I sense you have something else in mind that's bothering you. What is it?"

"A..Person"

"Ooh~~ Are you jealous?"

Annoyed, the blonde turns her heads direction to her friend

"Fine. I'm bothered that this person will soon come to get whatever attention span is left for me.."

Now worried, Aide hugs her friend, helping her to stay sane

"Don't say that! At least I'm here to help you get that back!"

"I..Guess. Thanks Aide-San."

"Ehehe! Anything for my friend!"

Shizuka smiles at the girl and hugs her, with Aide returning the action. The Blonde thinks to herself

"But are you sure it will last..Aide-San?"

\-----

Home Economics, that was the subject both Yuki and Tohru were in. With her friends, Tohru makes a conversation with her friends, whose names are Uotani and Hanajima.

"Hm..It isn't everyday that I see you walking with the prince."

"Yeah..It was really nerve-wracking. Though he did have a cousin that I knew of, she wasn't really that talkative at all..and that makes me sad.."

"But you know..I find his waves quite strange.."

"Here comes Hanajima's Wave Report."

"..And if that's the case, then his cousin must have those waves too."

"Uhm..Strange in what way?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure."

"True, he is a little mysterious..When a second year tried to confess her love to him, she tried to hug him, but he sent her flying, scaring the heck out of her."

"I-I didn't know that..I wonder why."

Suddenly, the teacher said

"You three! Move your hands, not your mouths! Eh- What?"

"We're already done you moron."

"Hey! Don't you talk big. I know Honda-San did all this!"

"The rice is done, too."

"Sheesh."

\----

School had finally ended and the older Sohma Cousin had waited on the younger one beside him, picking up his shoes, the same familiar voice had spoke

"Sohma-Kun! Thank you for this morning!"

"Nonsense. I apologize for Shigure."

Eh- Auh- Also! Please, Sohma-Senpai, walk with the two of us again some other time. I'd like to get to know you more!"

The Blonde, shocked by her words, pointed at herself, clarifying

"Err- Me?"

Tohru smiles in sincerity

"Yes!"

The other Sohma, "Yuki" looks at Shizuka

"Please. It'd be great if you did Shizuka."

Confused by the two's words, she agreed nontheless

"Eh- Uhm- Fine. I will."

The trio now finds themselves walking in a line with Yuki in the front, Shizuka in the middle, and Tohru at the back, as they start to talk about Shigure

"Again, I'm sorry for Shigure, Honda-San."

"Oh, No, He's a Very nice person! He even showed me his Zodiac Kinckknacks."

Shizuka points out as a bird lands on her finger

"I don't think that's a way to put it, but yeah."

Yuki also reminds Tohru

"Oh yeah, Didn't you say something about being the cat?"

"I was quite the Odd Child.."

Yuki gives out a low hum

"Mm-Hmm. The Cat is an Idiot and an ornery too- Geh- Ow!"

Shizuka scolds the Gray-haired male in front of her after hitting him with her school bag

"Hey! I used to want to be the Cat, Don't go calling me dumb now!"

"Geh..But, Honda-San. Did you know that the Zodiac Animals actually began as part of the sexagenary cycle? They were used as numerals and clock divisions, then later, Yin-Yang and Elemental Relationships were folded in with them. That's when they became fortune-telling tools. The math never left room for the Cat to begin with. I think that's for the best, anyway. What's so good about being allowed to join the Zodiac? The Cat is such an idiot."

Tohru asks, just after another bird landed on Shizuka's Shoulder

"So..Are you saying you hate cats, Sohma-kun?"

As Shizuka chuckles lowly, Yuki looks at Tohru, before a leaf landed on her and an alarm went out, making the two birds previously on the blonde, fly away in shock

"Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go to work!"

"Honda-San."

"Y-Yes?"

Before the brunette knew it, Yuki picked up the leaf from her bangs

"You look under the weather. And it's still hot, too. You should be careful of your health."

As the male walked away, not minding his cousin, Shizuka pointed out

"Hey, Don't let his beauty get to you. I would hate to see another girl confess to him, especially if it's from a girl like you."

And before Tohru began speaking, The Blonde ran up to her cousin

\------

"And why should I need to go with you? I'm doing my homework here."

"PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease-"

"Fine! If you can just- stop then I'll do it."

"I'll stop."

"Fine, I'll help you."

And that's where the three find them walking out in nature. Shigure starts the conversation

"Sigh..Eating out and Delivering food really gets old."

Yuki says after hearing this

"Then you cook."

Shizuka points out

"Don't you complain when he does?"

"Who'd want pickled radish in their curry? Anyone would complain about that."

"Ehh~~ But Shizuka here doesn't complain, right?"

"..That's why I take it out, Not like I'm going to waste the rest of the curry."

Shigure sighs once more

"Yuki, Shizuka, you two are smart and all, but the only thing you both suck at is household chores."

"Three slovenly people like us living alone really need a woman who can actually clean.."

"Jerk.."

Noticing Yuki stop in his tracks, the female and Shigure does too and looks at where he's looking at

"Huh? Isn't that Tohru-Kun?"

Yuki asks

"What's she doing here so late? I heard her mother died. So I suppose she moved out here?"

Shizuka pointed out

"No, the Sohmas haven't rented any of this land outside the family."

Following after the girl, they find a tent and wait by the entrance

"I'll wash my face to pull myself together."

The Blonde said, worried, before being cut out by a laugh by Shigure

"Honda-"

"HAHahahahahahaha-!!

Yuki dumbfounds

"It's not even funny, Shigure."

\-----

"I knew something was strange, after all, the Sohmas own all the land in this area."

Yuki says as Shigure stayed in his own world, and Shizuka who was upstairs, finished her homework

"Uhm- Would you please let me live there for a while? I'll leave as soon as the renovations are over. I don't have money, but I'll pay what I can."

Shigure stops laughing and says to the brunette

"It's dangerous out there. The soil is near the cliff and there are pervs around. And a girl can't possibly stay there for a few months."

"It's all right, I'm used to the slugs! I promise, I've got more than enough strength and willpower! So please..!"

Suddenly, Tohru deflates down to the floor, and Yuki goes to her side, touching her forehead

"She's got a fever."

"Well, I'll go get some ice- Uh oh, now where would it be?"

Tohru speaks, though weak

"It's The Sea of Decay."

"Oh-! Nice analogy"

Shigure says before a wolf howl appeared

"..See, what did I just tell you? Part of the cliff just crumbled."

"Huh? U-Uhm, how can you tell?"

Shigure says confidently

"Hmm? Let's call it animal instinct."

"Right..."

Yuki interferes with the conversation between the two

"Enough joking. Don't you have the exact location?"

"Could it be..? Near my tent?!"

"Surely not."

The two then started laughing before steps were heard coming down the stairs as Yuki still asks

"Well? Where is it?"

\----

"Oh no! My mother's picture is inside that tent!"

"Honda-San, Calm down."

"But my mother is..! What do I do? I have to get her out of there..She can't breath.."

Shigure proposes

"Let's get back when the sun is up. Your mother would suffer even more if you got hurt. Right?"

Shizuka, speechless at his words, looks to the side and cliches her fist, her eyes looking like she was about to cry

\----

"I'm sorry. I've lost my home again."

Shigure asks

"Is it painful?"

"No. I know something more painful."

"What's that? Tell me."

"I missed the chance to say, "See you when you get back. The morning of the day my mother died. I'd almost stay up all night studying for a quiz. I couldn't wake up. That's the only morning I didn't say it. I always said it but that one morning. I said I'd work, that I didn't want to go to highschool. But my mother said "I only have a middle school diploma. But I wish I'd gotten to try the "highschool girl" thing. So you go enjoy the highschool life I didn't". She was the best mother, and I didn't manage to say that single line...Nor did I see her off to work....."

Tohru kept on talking, and in no time, slept. Yuki said

"This is a surprise. She's always so cheerful at school, looking like she didn't care. She's amazing.."

Shigure asks

"Amazing how?"

"I thought I'd broken free from the Sohmas. But if I really hated them, I would've just gotten a tent like Honda-San, and gone off somewhere they wouldn't be able to find me...I'm realizing that I'm spoiled."

"Calling Tohru Amazing is an insult, you know."

"True....Can you take things from here?"

"Don't tell me you're going to dig that up? Want me to come along? That's a lot of work to do alone."

"Alone? Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"See you when you get back."

\----

"Geez...I'm really a piece of crap aren't I? Being given the Curse of the Bird, yet I fly away so freely from my own problems..This isn't how I'm supposed to act like.."

The Blonde says in distress, as she puts her head against the wall

"Stupid...Aren't I? So fricking stupid. Gah! Why can't I just be the damned Cat! For sure, he would handle the Bird so great, he's athletic, great reflexes, that's all that matters..I don't care if I get locked up in a room forever. But even so, I'd still rather be with her than that dark ass room.."

\----

"...."

The Distressed female hears a loud, familiar voice from outside her room, and checks it out despite her condition.

"Wh-What the heck is going on?"

"Huh? Oh! Sohma-Senpai, you're here! And- uhm- I'm staying by one of the empty rooms!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I wasn't able to be in the conversation you held with the other two, sorry about that...I had, some things to deal with."

"No! It's fine! I understand that!"

Shizuka smiles

"I haven't sle- Err- gotten enough sleep. So I'll head back to bed. See you later, Honda."

The female then closes the door and Yuki whispers to himself, worried

"Has she not been sleeping at all? I'll need to talk to her later?"

"Sohma-Kun...Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, everything's fine, just thinking about my plans."

\----

After coming into the room Tohru was bound to stay in, a loud thud was made and the ceiling above the two highschoolers fell. A figure of orange hair came into sight

"Yo."

\----

After hearing the loud sound, the now established insomniac opens her door half-heartedly and screams loud enough for them to hear

"Who one of you the just fricking ruined my sleep!? I swear to fricking Atua.."

Not hearing one response, she steps out of her room, melting into the sun's light, feeling a bit weak. Walking closer to the scene step by step covering her eyes from the bright sun, she then sees Tohru hugging the Orange-haired boy, who then turned into the cat, with Shigure appearing after

"Yuki-kun, was that Kyo I head?"

"I- I'm So sorry! Are you alright, uhm.."

Tohru was about to say something before she saw a cat and raised it up. Shigure said

"Oh boy.."

"He turned...into a cat. I- Is this my fault?!"

The Insomniac Blonde sighs

"Okay, the thing is.."

Tohru still continues to blame herself as Shizuka talks

"Hey! Can you stop!?!"

Shizuka hits the brunette's head still holding the orange cat in her arms, but then falls to her right, hitting both Shigure and Yuki in the process as they turn into a rat and a dog. Shizuka curses as her head throbbed

"Goodness Gracious, Kyo..."

And in no time, the female falls to her knees, a cloud of green and black appears, and slowly disappearing, Tohru sees a weak bird, and in instinct, the bird tries flying out the room barely making it, Tohru then widens her eyes at the sight that beheld her.


	3. CHAPTER 2- THE MANIPULATED CAT

*Ding Dong*

The brunette rushed to the entrance of the house as she held the three animals in her arms, opening the door. Tohru said, panicking as the mailman in front of her watched

"Th-They're...They're all animals!"

"Yes Ma'am. I see you have some animals there. Could you sign this please?"

"No! What I mean is.."

In the end, Shigure, still as the dog had signed whatever the mailman had told the brunette to sign. The mailman smiled

"What a smart dog! Well, thank you, see you next time!"

Tohru falls to her knees confused as Kyo, the cat, scolded

"We can't even make a good cover story if you jerks transform too!"

"You're the one who slipped up first, you stupid cat."

Tohru dumbfounds, thinking to herself

"Th-They can speak human language.."

Sighing, Shigure speaks

"Well, better than to just tell her than to make up a story she won't believe."

He resumes, looking at the female

"I have the Dog Spirit, Yuki-kun has the Rat Spirit, Shizuka has the Bird Spirit, and Kyo Sohma over there has the Cat Spirit. We're all possessed. Others in the Sohma family are possessed by the other zodiac spirits too. It's run in the family for hundreds of years now. It doesn't give us any special power though. Pretty much the only thing we can do is communicate with our respective animals, and we transform when we're hugged by the opposite sex, exhausted, or sick. We automatically turn into humans again after a while.."

And just as he said that, the three males, and the blonde, who isn't to be seen, turned back to normal, scaring Tohru. Shigure adds

"Buck naked, I'm afraid."

\----

"Sorry you had to witness that. Are you feeling a bit calmer now?"

Tohru manages to speak

"I've mostly processed things."

Remembering, Tohru thinks to herself

"Then that must be why Sohma-kun shoved away the girl who tried hugging him."

Shigure sits down in front of the brunette

"Man, Kyo, You're such an idiot! Should a trained martial artist be so easy for a girl to sneak up on. You really have eyes for no one but Yuki-kun!"

Kyo shouts

"Don't make me sound creepy! And don't blame me! What the heck is she-a normal girl-doing here in the first place?!"

"Be quiet. Don't forget it's your fault for startling Shizuka, who clearly hasn't gotten enough sleep. Plus, it's not your business if there's someone like her in this house...You're an outsider."

Kyo screams, as he punched the table in front of him

"Shut up! Eh- Huh?"

Tohru, stuck in place, had her forehead bleeding out of nowhere. Shigure panics

"Tohru-kun! Your forehead's bleeding! Let's see, antibiotic ointment.."

Yuki then slaps orange-haired in front of him

"I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think it was this bad. Out of respect for the sheer depth of your idiocy, I'll give you a favor and fight you seriously. Kyo..don't bore me."

"Bring it on, girly-boy!"

\----

Shizuka, being unable to sleep because of the cat, settled on not sleeping, and put on clothes as she was naked

"Take back what I said hours ago. I don't want to be him."

Sighing, she walked towards her door, wanting to see what was happening downstairs. Just as she finally reached the end of the stairs, she sees Yuki kicking Kyo, breaking the traditional sliding doors, who then landed in the lake

"I told you not to bore me."

"...Everything went downhill the millisecond he got here.."

Yuki then checks on Tohru

"Honda-San, how badly are you hurt?"

"I- I'm completely fine!"

Shizuka walks towards the brunette

"I'm sorry for the event that happened a while ago. But, more or so likely, you've processed things already."

"Ah! Sohma-Senpai, you're here!"

"Yeah, I am. Just because after Kyo broke the ceiling, I couldn't sleep."

"Err- Shizuka, can I talk to you?"

The blonde looked at Yuki, and nodded her head. But just before they could walk away, Tohru asked

"Uhm- Is he going to be okay?"

She pointed to the lake, just as the Orange-haired boy appears

"I figured he'd be fine."

Tohru looks at the male beside her before she said

"Oh no! We'll be late for school! I'm sorry about my timing, but it's important for me to go to school early everyday!"

Shigure smiled

"Of course-your promised your late mother after all-. Still, I'll have to report what happened to Akito-San, the family head."

Upon hearing this, Shizuka looks at him in a millisecond as Tohru responds

"Family Head? That must be someone important. I understand. I'll go change my clothes now."

Yuki says to the Ravenette

"That explains why you spilled our secret so easily. You're planning to have her memories changed, like back then.."

"No, I'm not, actually. We had no choice that day because of how many people found out."

"I'm going to school too. At least fix the roof, stupid Cat!"

Shizuka then looks at Yuki, whispering to herself, walking back to her room to prepare for school

"Huh? What about what you were going to talk about..?"

Shigure asks Kyo, who is still by the lake

"Look after things here, Okay Kyo-Kun? Don't even think about going missing again while I'm out. And be sure to apologize to Tohru-Kun."

\------

"Huh? Tohru, it's not like you to come to school late. Did you sleep in?"

Uotani says, as Tohru chuckles

"Uh..Yeah!"

Just then, two other students appeared

"Well, you should've just stayed in."

Hanajima then starts chasing the two while they run for their lives

Uotani and Tohru think to themselves

"The prince and his cousin came late today too, so that's extra suspicious"

"I definitely can't tell them I slept at Sohma-Kun and Sohma-Senpai's house.."

"Morons. Their brain cells must not get enough exercise."

\-----

"Yuki."

The older Sohma says to the younger one, coming out of her classroom. He answers

"Huh? Oh, Shizuka. What is it?"

"This morning. You said you wanted to talk to me. What was it about?"

Yuki shifted his gaze to the female's eye bags

"You haven't been sleeping, haven't you?"

Shizuka then shifts her gaze to the window from the classroom, seeing a bird fly by

"Stop looking, it's embarrassing.."

"Sorry..."

The blonde sighs

"Fine. I haven't slept. Thinking about what happened when I was still with Akito-San..And I'm still sorry then. It has been in my head ever since."

Yuki walks closer to the female and ruffles her hair

"..Just don't overthink it. It wasn't any of your fault, so please sleep Shizuka."

Before she could say anything, he walked away, and with the girl stuck in her place, she answered

"I'll try to, Yuki."

\----

"Sohma-Kun?"

"You..Didn't tell your friends about us."

"Hmm? No, I didn't."

Tohru runs up to the male

"Oh, no, Did I make you worry about that!? I'll never tell! My mother said only the bad guys say secrets!"

Yuki responds

"No, What I mean is.."

Tohru cuts him off

"I'll swear on an oath! I'll seal it on whatever you want!"

"No, listen.."

Not listening, Tohru continues

"Mom used to do that a lot-"

"That's not the issue."

Just the, Yuki does the famous kabedon, with one arm, to the brunette

"I'm sorry. Even though you're doing your best to keep our secret. We might end up erasing your memories."

"Huh?"

"Not literally, really. It's basically hypnotism."

Yuki explains

"A long time ago, I got found out like we did today. A girl hugged me, playing around. It turned into a problem, and we had to erase their memories."

"Sohma-Kun?"

"I'm..Sorry. I can't go against Akito's decrees. No matter what decision I make, it doesn't do anything. So..I'm sorry."

"U-Uhm-!"

Tohru grabs Yuki by the back of his shirt and collides with him, turning him into a rat

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

"It's fine as long as no one else saw."

"Uhm, thank you for worrying about me. Both you and Sohma-Senpai. It makes me really happy."

"Eh- Huh? Did Shizuka say something to you?"

"It doesn't seem like it, but her expression really says it all. Especially this one day, when I bumped into her when I was down. She told me to stay strong, no matter what the situation was, because in the end, you'll grow with that memory and serve it as a lesson, and even if she said it so monotonously then, her eyes looked really worried. So, Sohma-kun, I'll be okay!"

Tohru continues

"The way I see it, you all might have no choice if the secret really was that important. So please, do whatever will make you and your family feel safest. The idea of forgetting it would be sad. But I'll grin and bear it! If my memories get erased, please be friends with me again, along with Sohma-Senpai."

And before she knew it, Yuki turns back to normal, scaring Tohru

"The amount of time we stay as an animal varies. Okay. All done."

"Huh? Your necktie is crooked."

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing."

Tohru then fixes his tie

\----

"I'm back!"

The Blonde says, removing her school shoes

"Sohma-Senpai! Where were you? I was worried!"

Shizuka chuckles and pats the brunette's shoulder

"I just went out. Maybe gave a visit to the estate and talked to some of the other cursed Sohma's."

After saying that, Yuki, had appeared in the scene

"Oh! Shizuka, you're back. Why did you come home so late?"

Before she answered, Tohru opened her mouth

"She said she went to the Sohma Estate. Well, it must be nice to go home to a place where the rest of your family is waiting."

Yuki responds, some type of emotion being held back as he smiled

"Oh, Perhaps. I haven't been there in a while. Well, how's it going there?"

Shizuka looks at Yuki, surprised, as he was seemingly calm about the topic

"Err- Not much, really. Just the estate being well, the estate."

Tohru smiles at the blonde

"Well, at least you've established that nothing else bad is happening, right Sohma-Senpai?"

"Ahaha..Perhaps. And by the way, where are the other two?"

\-----

Hearing the sound of her alarm go off, Shizuka grabs her phone and closes it, stretching her arms upwards to the ceiling. She reminded herself

"I..finally, got to sleep. I guess Yuki was right.."

She sighs to herself and pumps herself up

"Right! I'll go get ready for the day!"

After a few minutes had passed, putting on the last step of her school uniform, she looked at the mirror and down to her visible eye bags

"Damn..I haven't really been sleeping, haven't I.."

Shaking her head, Shizuka exhales and inhales deeply

"Now's not the time to look at the little things."

Shizuka takes a hair coloring dye wax and opens the cap, applying it to her hair all over and leaves a streak of green behind. Few minutes had passed and she closed the container, putting it inside her school bag, and waits for a few minutes for the hair dye to dry out. Another few minutes had passed and Shizuka takes a hair tie from inside her drawer and ties her hair, finishing her look

"I'm finally finished.."

Smiling a bit to herself, she then grabs her school bag and exits her room, going downstairs to find a clean kitchen with Yuki and Tohru eating together at the living room. Shizuka opens her mouth

"Good morning, Yuki, Honda-San. I see you've prepared breakfast."

"Yes! I cleaned it this morning!"

Shizuka sits down on the floor table and grabs the chopsticks, saying her thanks for the meal greeting. As she took a piece of the meal in front of her and ate it, she hummed in delight making the brunette by her left chuckle

"You've been acting more active this morning compared to the other days Sohma-Senpai, why's that? Uhm-! Not saying it's a bad thing! I'm just curious!"

Yuki sighs

"Shizuka's usually...like that, she's like a Senegal Parrot..Quiet, but still vocalizes."

Tohru chuckles once more

"That's quite a comparison, Sohma-Kun."

Shizuka checks around the room and listens intently, she asks

"Err- where're the other two?"

Just then, a sudden voice shouted

"Shut up!"

There stood Shigure and Kyo. Shigure speaks

"I want you to listen for a second, Kyo."

Kyo responds, walking around the three, as Shigure still follows him

"I'm so pissed. Is it fun for you, manipulating people like that!?"

"Slow down! Sure, I'm thoroughly enjoying it, but it's for your own good!"

Tohru asks, her gaze still pinpointed at the two

"W-Welcome home! Would you like to eat?"

Kyo responds to Shigure

"That's so not convincing!

He then stops and looks at Tohru

"Hell no!"

And stomps his way out of the scene. Shigure reminds Kyo

"Don't take it out on Tohru-kun! And no shoes in the house."

Yuki sighs again

"You really aren't convincing, Shigure."

Shigure notices the table

"Oh. There's food ready."

Tohru asks

"Uhm..Why is Kyo-San so upset?"

"It's because I tricked him into taking a school transfer exam."

"Transfer?"

"Yes, Starting tomorrow, Kyo-kun will be attending the same school as you three. Well, Thanks for cooking!"

Yuki interrupts, mad

"Don't eat. Don't come near us. Get out."

Shizuka, speechless, doesn't say anything but hides her face by facing the opposite way. Shigure speaks

"I figured you'd be angry..So, the thing is, Kyo-Kun passed the exam for a boys' high school near his place, but he never went and dropped off the map for over four months. Apparently, he's been training in the mountains."

The brunette asks

"Training?"

Taking a guess, The blonde(?) says, pointing to Yuki

"Did he train just to beat up this poor guy?"

The ravenette laughs

"Not technically, but yeah. They were both rivals since they were little."

The gray-haired male stands up

"He's an idiot. Well, thanks for cooking."

"You're welcome."

\-----

"Why the frick do I have to stay here, watching the damned cat? You're here anyway."

Yuki pats his older cousins shoulder

"He might do something idiotic again, and I hate him. Plus, I don't want Honda-San to watch over such a bird-brain."

"Err--, well, he does seem he's in a bit of a tight place right now with all those girls surrounding him."

"Ahaha. Anyways, sorry for troubling you, just head to your class."

Shizuka curses at him

"The frick Yuki, I didn't come stay here to have a useless conversation."

"Sorry, but, you just have to suck it up and pretend like I never asked."

He says, leaving the blonde(?) in her place, hearing the commotion around Kyo. Having been surrounded by female's, they asked

"Say, are you Sohma-Kun's and Sohma-Senpai's cousin?"

"Are any of you close to each other?"

Shizuka's eye twitches as she hears her name being told, she thinks

"A-Am I really that known? I thought I kept myself sure that no one knew me.."

...

"Don'tletthemnoticeyouDon'tletthemnoticeyouDon'tletthemnoticeyouDon'tletthemnoticeyouDon'tletthemnoticeyouDon'tletthemnoticeyou-"

Younger Shizuka says as she tries to hide herself from her schoolmates walking in the middle of the hallways, but all she heard was

"Kyaa!!!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Marry me, Sohma-San/Kun/Chan!"

...

"I can't..believe it.."

She dumbfounds as she starts walking away from the door of the classroom. Inside the classroom, Hanajima notices

"I feel them..I feel the same waves from Yuki and possibly, Shizuka Sohma's. What are they? What am I seeing? These waves aren't human.."

\-----

"Ah..I'm back for another visit at the same place.."

Shizuka says as she sees herself in front of the Sohma Estate once again. She sighs before she hears a familiar voice

"Shizuka-Chan~~!!"

Shizuka smiles in euphoria and walks towards the figure, hugging them right after

\-----

"I'm home."

"Huh? Where's Shizuka and Tohru-kun?"

Shigure asks as he looks at Yuki

"Honda-San's at work. She won't be done until late, so I'm thinking of walking her home. I don't know when Shizuka will be back, considering that I don't have a phone at all..but, I'm guessing she'll be back around dinner, I'll ask Tohru- later, she did say she had Shizuka's number."

Shigure nods his head at his response

"Perverts sometimes wander around this place, so just make sure to do that."

\-----

*Bzzt Bzzt*

The phone buzzed as the blonde(?) looked seeing an unknown number, nonetheless she accepted it, she started the conversation

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Ah! Sohma-Senpai, you gave me your number last night, remember?"

"Oh! Honda. Is there something wrong?"

"A-Ah! No, not at all. Yuki is asking what time you're arriving back here."

Shizuka walked out of the bathroom

"Maybe around 7:30. My parents are asking me to eat dinner with them."

Tohru smiled at the other side of the phone

"That's great to hear! Please, take your time with them!"

"Th-Thanks Honda. Bye then."

"Bye Sohma-Senpai."

The female ends the call and puts her phone back inside her school bag, walking back to the dining room. Sitting on the chair in front of her parents, she spoke

"Uhm- Shall we eat dinner then, mom, dad?"

Her parents showed a small nod as they smile lightly, all three figures putting their hands together

"Thank you for the food."

As they ate in silence for a while, Shizuka looked at them

"Err- we really aren't on the greatest of terms, but, thanks for inviting me, I guess."

The blonde's(?) mom responded

"Don't worry Shizuka. We're aware that nothing you did years ago was your fault, we forgive you."

The said female sighed

"Mom, Dad, just so you know, Akito-San only intended good. So don't go blaming her now."

She hears her dad speak as she looked at her plate, still eating

"We're not..blaming her. We're blaming ourselves...look, we're aware of what we did, and it was bad. We did learn from that, but we still blame ourselves."

Putting down the chopsticks, Shizuka had finished her food, drinking a glass of water and stood up

"Well, I'm finished eating. So if you'll excuse me. Goodbye then."

She took her school bag and walked away from her parents, not uttering another word

\-----

Shizuka takes out her phone and opens it

*Ring Ring Ri-*

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Honda, it's me."

"Eh? Sohma-Senpai? Going back so early?"

"Err- We finished dinner fast, is all."

She hears Tohru from the other side, difference in her tone

"So Sohma-Kun's picking you up from the front, right?"

"Yes, that's right Honda. Anyway, bye, see you soon."

"Right! Bye Sohma-Senpai!."

And the call ended

\------

"Honda-San?"

Yuki asks looking at the returning female and asked

"Oh- yes, Sohma-Kun?"

"That was Shizuka that called right? What happened?"

"Yes, that was Sohma-Senpai. She said she'll be back earlier because she finished dinner earlier than expected."

Yuki, in a sudden, stands up

"I'll go now then."

In a sudden, The brunette walks to him determination in her eyes

"If it's not too much of a problem, may I join you!?!"

Yuki, surprised, chuckles

"If you wish."

Kyo, surprised as well, proposes as he shouts

"Count me in as well!"

Tohru asks

"Why so sudden, Kyo-Kun?"

Kyo, embarrassed at himself, speaks, slowly getting violent

"Uhm- Nothing at all! Just haven't seen that damned bird, cause I've been dying to fight her."

Dumbfounded, Yuki looks menacingly at him, and says

"One punch, whether it be an accident or on purpose, to Shizuka and you won't see tomorrow, you idiot."

They then look at each other menacingly. Shigure says as Tohru tries to calm them down

"Now, Now, Why don't you three head over there now? Shizuka might be there already seeing that it's 7:18."

In almost complete unison, they stood up, making Shigure chuckle

\-----

"You came just in time."

Yuki says as he sees Shizuka arrive, a bit of her hair seeming as if it was coming off

"Yeah, but the thing is, I started running because my hair dye was coming off, and even then, it still went off.."

Both sighing, Shizuka notices Kyo and Tohru following behind. Tohru asks surprised

"S-Sohma Senpai! Blonde isn't your..natural hair color?"

Chuckling the blonde(?) responds, as they start taking their walk back to Shigure's house

"Haha, yeah, it isn't. In fact, my natural hair color is mint green."

In interest, Tohru then walks beside the Greenette as the two males watch silently, with Yuki intently listening answering every now and then, and Kyo, who is trying to keep himself restrained of his will to fight the greenette, or else he wouldn't see the day he could challenge once more the bird and the rat. And in no time, the four students reached the house. Tohru opens the door

"We're back!"

Shigure then looks at the greenette with her fading hair dye and holds in his laugh, Shizuka notices this and removes her shoes, saying

"I-I'll go wash my hair first!"

\-----

Arriving back, Shizuka puts her gray towel by the chair in the kitchen and heads to the living room where the other four ate. Tohru made a satisfies sound, and smiled

"Your natural hair suits you a lot, Sohma-Senpai!"

The said female nods and sits down on the same place she ate during the morning, puts her hands to greet

"Thank you for the food."

And grabbed the chopsticks, eating what she had been given. The greenette looked at Kyo by her left side and smiled, looking back at her food.

\-----

"Err- Sorry Tohru, but I'll need to leave the dishes to you."

Standing up, The brunette says

"It's fine Senpai, Just leave it all to me!"

She says, pumping her fist to the air, determination present in her eyes. Shizuka looked at the Orange-haired male and dragged his hood with her as he tried to escape from the female's grasp. The two now find themselves, by the side of the house, Kyo asks mad

"Why the heck did you drag me here you damned bird?!"

Sighing, The greenette puts her hand on his shoulder

"Nothing much. Just, it's great to see you again, you idiot."

Confused, Kyo stops his tense stance

"Huh!? That's all you came to ask me for? Wanna go?!"

The female puts her hand down from the taller males shoulder

"Well..I'd figure you wanted to fight me a while ago. If you say so."

Kyo smiles menacingly, preparing his fighting stance

"Great! That's what I wanted to hear you bird!..Take this!"

He puts his arm out quickly and tries to do an upper-cut, but the female, paying close attention to the cat, dodges it and kicks his left leg, losing his balance. Just after falling, she quickly takes his right arm and pulls it to her direction, holding him down with her left hand, her right foot stepping on his back. She smiles in victory as she hears him cry in pain

"Ouch Ouch Ouch!!"

And after 5 seconds, she removes her grasp off of Kyo, dusting herself

"You still suck. Please train more and be sure to actually beat me another day cause you look so pathetic losing, idiot Kyo."

Sighing, she walks away as he sits down in pain, pressing down on his right shoulder blade to ease the pain that he had been given by the older Sohma, he chuckles, standing up

"Well, just you wait, you crazy woman.."


	4. CHAPTER 3- RICE BALL AND PLUMS

The greenette stood in the middle of her classroom, of course, with her hair dyed blonde at the moment as she drew a star on top of option D as their final answer, she sighed

"O-Okay! Based on what you all chose, and thought. We settled..for the Cosplay Cafe, it seems."

The female's classmate let out a few happy expressions and sounds and whispered, some being really obvious as they were talking out loud

"Damn! Can't wait for Sohma-San to wear whatever cool she had in mind."

"Right!?"

"I don't really care whatever she wears, she's going to be beautiful as ever!"

In annoyance, she walked up over to them, malice in her eyes, the group of students put their hands in delight, all thinking the same thing

"Even when she's annoyed, she's really mesmerizing~!"

The rest of her classmates looked at her, delighted as well, even if they weren't the prime suspect the greenette was pinpointing at

"Kyahh~! Oh to be in those loudmouths' stead!"

"Even when she's annoyed, I'd still want to be in the same room as her~!"

A certain pink-haired sighed and continued, as she dragged the annoyed president away from the student group, she smiled

"Anyways~! Please be sure to have all your outfits 2 days from now as we'll prepare the exterior design for later days."

All of the two friend's classmates responded with different tones

"Yes!"

Dispersing into bigger groups, the two went back to their seats. The pink-haired girl started their conversation

"Well! What are you gonna wear Shizuka-Chan?"

Sitting down on her seat, she brings out a photo of an anime character from her phone

"Maybe Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran Highschool, I guess. Aide-San what about y-!"

Aide, who grabbed the female's phone and put it on her table, had then grabbed both her hands and smiled, both happily and somehow gracefully

"Oh! How it fits you so Shizuka-Chan~! If you're going to be the commoner of the club, I'm going to be the Prince of the Club, Tamaki!"

Sighing, Shizuka looks at her phone, almost dim, closing and says to her friend

"Well, whatever floats your boat Aide-San."

"Your personality really fits Haruhi a lot!"

The greenette removes her hands from the pink-haired females and stands up, and in a sudden, a bunch of birds surround the females stature she whispers

"Wh-What the heck. What do you want from me?"

Surprisingly, the bird speaks, though only to the Sohma

"Eh, nothing particular and just wanted to visit you."

The female's classmates look at her surprised

"Wow~! Sohma-San, you surely handle birds well."

"Yeah!"

"Can you teach me how to do that!?"

The female smiled

"Ahaha, thank you classmates, but, I'll get going."

"Bye Sohma-San!"

"Aww, well then, see you soon!"

Shizuka exited the classroom, trying to shoo the birds around her, but no sign of winning was found, one of the birds laughed as she walked

"Hahahahaha, loser, you're a loser!"

"Shut up you bird!"

And that's when the female found herself standing in front of a boy a few minutes later as all the birds on her flew away, she internally cursed, knowing what the male in front of her was going to say

"S-Sohma-San, I like you, so, will you go out with me!?"

Dumbfounded, she sighed

"Sorry, but I have to say no. I'm not ready for a relationship, especially when my future is coming closer. You also, you must be in the other classes in my batch, so please focus on the future you built from the ground up."

She ruffled the taller boy's hair and walked away from him, he shouted

"Th-Thank you Sohma-San! But I'll keep you in mind everyday!"

She sighed at these words walking down the stairs, finding herself at the 2nd years floor

"Maybe I'll go visit Yuki an-"

"Shizuka-Chan~!"

Surprised by the sudden hug attack, Shizuka almost stumbles off her feet, she asks, annoyed

"Aide-San, what the heck are you doing!?"

Chuckling, the pink-haired female says letting go

"I decided to follow you today! I heard there was a new student at Yuki-Kun's class, another Sohma, and I overheard you a while ago about visiting them."

Sighing, the female grabs the other female's wrist and started walking

"Whatever. Just, don't say or do anything weird in front of them.."

\------

Opening the doors open, the younger students looked at the greenette in awe, knowing full well that she is the oldest of the Sohma's in this school and just like Yuki, people considered her a beauty and brains, they let out a delighted sounds and the pink-haired chuckled as she joked

"All my remaining Span of Attention is going away. Your butt, look at all the power you hold because of your presence."

The said female hits Aide softly and walks towards the group of friends as Tohru says

"Let's play Rich-Man Poor Man!"

"Go to fricking Yuki for that."

"But Sohma-Kun isn't here."

"Way to spoil my fun."

Hearing this, the greenette proposes, as the pink-haired followed after

"How about me? I'll greatly volunteer if he's not here."

"Ah-! Rich Man Poor Man? I'll play too!"

Tohru looks at the two surprised and smiles

"Well, the more the better, So of course! Right, Uo-Chan, Hana-Chan?"

Tohru's two friends looked at the duo and smiled, Hanajima responded

"Of course."

Uotani continued

"Heck yeah, more people, more competition. But, if Carrot here isn't joining, I'm claiming him as a dumb unorganized, easy mark because real men never back down from a fight, so you know, This Carrot here's pathetic."

Hearing this, the greenette hides her face, quietly laughing, Kyo gets slowly annoyed and shouts

"Fine, you're on! Try not to cry when you lose Gangster Girl!"

Uotani explains

"Whoever loses has gotta do everyone's cleaning duty!"

Hanajima says amidst the bet

"Ah, what a pleasant maelstrom of waves."

Aide points out

"Such a variety of friends I must say!"

Shizuka looks at her friend

"Well, for sure, it doesn't seem as if my attention is being taken away..More like being given to me.."

\------

"Revolution!"

Kyo says as Uotani says

"You underhanded jerk!"

"It's allowed in the damn rules!"

So far, the two 3rd year students were winning as Kyo and Uotani were in a competition all on their own. The older Sohma sighed and said out of pity

"Kyo, you still suck at everything, please work hard to beat me.."

Upon hearing this, he looks at the female beside him

"You wanna go later huh!?"

"Absolutely not you snail-brained idiot."

Uotani breaks out laughing at this, annoying Kyo. Tohru explains

"Hmm..Revolution turns the card weak, so.."

Hanajima starts her turn

"Secret Technique: Revolution Reversal."

"Hey!"

"She got you Carrot."

One of Kyo's friends said

"Nice work, Hanajima-San."

Another of Kyo's friends said

"Looking lame there Kyon-Kyon."

The Orange-head explains angrily

"Shut up! We're just getting started!"

Shizuka and Aide chuckle to themselves as they look at their decks. Meanwhile, outside the classroom there stood Yuki

"You're closed off! Just like people say."

That was what someone said to him as they tried confessing. Yuki, remembering this, decides to let go of the door handle seeing the group of students play Rich Man Poor Man together.

\-----

"Hey Shizuka-Chan!"

The said female looked at the pink-haired female

"What is it Aide-San?"

Aide smiled as she picked up her school bag

"You should let me join in on the fun!"

"What?"

The said female explained

"When we were playing Rich Man Poor Man with the 2nd Years!"

Picking up her bag as well, The greenette responds

"Sure, I don't mind at all. Go at your own risk."

"Ah-! Yay! Thanks Shizuka-Chan!"

The said female sighs as the other female doesn't take note of the last sentence her friend had said.

\------

The two had separated ways, and because of Kyo losing, the older Sohma had to check up on him. Walking her way towards the classroom, she hears a loud sound from the room, as she opened it, not surprised that Yuki left the classroom, she walked towards the kicked Orange-haired male. Before she asked, Kyo started

"Dammit. Why can't I win?"

Tohru asks

"Are you alright? You didn't bite your tongue, did you?"

Kyo shouts

"I am not an amateur! Just forget me and get out of here!"

The greenette grabs the brunette's arm dragging her away

"No. I mean, uhm.."

He explains, stopping the older Sohma from dragging Tohru away

"It's just uncool how I keep losing, y'know?"

Letting go of her arm, Shizuka responds

"Then train more dumbass, ask yourself, what am I doing wrong? Am I reading my opponents? Am I able to know their next move? You should be able to read your situation to win."

Kyo stands up, dusting off his uniform

"I didn't want that coming from you. But, thanks I guess. Anyway, you two should really just take your leave now."

The greenette says grabbing the brunette's arm

"If you say so Kyo. See you."

\------

Coming back from dropping off Tohru from her workplace, Shizuka heads to her room, not seeing Shigure at all. She flops herself onto her bed

"..."

She sighs putting her blanket on her, yawning

"Sleeping for a while won't hurt, right?"

She grabs her phone and sets up an alarm. Finishing up, she puts her phone on the small table beside her, she closes her eyes, feeling more and more sleepy as each 30 second passes by

...

"Your parents never needed you in their life. All they think of you is a burden, and nothing else. Once you see this, never trust them again, do not even bother to see them. Okay, Shizuka? This is for the greater good."

The younger Shizuka nodded her head in compliance to what the figure had said. Then, all of a sudden, everything turns black, the only thing that was in that dark room was the figure a while ago, they look scary and filled with hostility, they say

"What did I tell you about Shizuka? You didn't listen to me, no matter how many times they invite you, and try to talk with you, they always blame me. Your one and only god, the only person you'll obey is me. But, you disobeyed me, traitor.."

Shizuka, in her present state, reaches out for the figure, but unable to as chains start to appear, restraining her from catching up with them. The last thing the figure says before disappearing was

"You're a true disappointment to me.."

...

No sound was heard in the dark room except muffled sounds of Shizuka trying to talk

...

"Shizuka."

"Shizuka!"

"Shizuka!!"

Out of panic, the said female rose from her bed, to only be met with an Orange-haired male. She removes the blanket off her and heads to the closet, rummaging for clothes

"You were hyperventilating. What happened?"

Finding clothes, she responds

"Nightmare. That's all."

And heads off to the bathroom

\-----

As the female opens the bathroom door, she takes her phone and looks at the time

"That's...odd, what happened to my alarm last night?"

She shakes her head and drops her phone on her bed

"Kyo must've closed it..Yeah, that's the only possible explanation there is..But why?"

Putting her gray towel by her chair, she heads towards her door, walking down to the 1st floor. Closing to the the end of the stairs, she smells a faint aroma of chives, she questions

"Chives? Who's using them?"

"Ah! Sohma-Senpai, Good morning!"

The said female smiles lightly at the brunette

"Good Morning to you too Honda."

Smelling the Chives once again, Shizuka asks

"Err- Are those Chives you're using?"

"Ye-"

Taking a bite off the Rice Ball, Kyo screams in disgust, walking up to the sink for a glass of water, he asks

"What are these!?"

Tohru smiles

"Chive Rice Balls. Did it taste bad?"

The greenette explains to the brunette beside her

"He hates Chives."

Kyo lets out a small 'tch' and says

"What's wrong with salmon or octopus rice balls anyway? Forget it, I'll make my own."

The Orange-Haired takes a scoop out of the rice cooker and shapes it, amazing the brunette

"That's amazing!" You're so good at shaping the rice! That's great and unexpected!"

The greenette looking at the 2 second years asked

"Hey, where's-"

She gets cut off by Tohru's words

"Maybe it's on both your backs."

The 2 Sohma's let out a 'huh' at the female's words. She continues, looking at the 2 simultaneously explaining her sentence

"If a person is a rice ball and what's great about the person is a pickled plum, then maybe the plum is on your backs! Maybe everyone in the world has a plum on their back of all different shapes, sizes and colors. But since they can't see their backs, they can't see the plum they have. They think they don't have anything--that they're just plain white rice. Even though it's not true at all--even if they do have a plum there. Maybe the reason we get jealous of others, is because other people's backs are easy to see. I can see it. It's plain as day Kyo-kun, you have a plum right there on your back, you also Sohma-Senpai!"

Tohru walks towards Kyo as Shizuka watched the scene unravel in front of her, still listening to what Tohru had to say

"Sohma-Kun and Sohma-Senpai are both great. And you're great too Kyo-Kun."

Kyo reasons

"Seriously, where do your ideas come from!?"

The greenette agrees

"I agree with him Honda, your ideas are all bizarre to me.."

The Orange-haired male continues

"And why plums!? Use something better for your analogy!"

Tohru panics

"I'm sorry! Should I have used Salmon instead!? Ah- Whoops, the kettle!"

Shizuka walks over to the kettle

"I'll get it."

Closing the knob, Kyo says to Tohru

"Hey. You've got one on your back too. A plum. I can see it."

The brunette rejoices at his words

"Really? You can!?"

"Only a little one though. A really, really, little one."

Shizuka looks over at the right, seeing Yuki enter the room

"Good Morning."

The greenette says

"Oh. Yuki, you're here."

"Sohma-Kun! Good Morning!"

The Gray-Haired male asks

"Honda-San, didn't you sleep at all?"

"Nope! There were so many great things to think about that I just felt too awake."

"What's all this."

Shizuka took the rice ball that Kyo bit off of and said

"Chive Rice Balls."

Tohru explains

"Kyo-Kun says he doesn't like chives though."

"They're not edible."

Yuki walks towards Shizuka

"Give me that real quick."

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Giving the rice ball to the Gray-Haired male, Shizuka watches as Yuki tries shoving it down Kyo's mouth

"Eat."

Shizuka thinks to herself

"Can those two just lay off with the fighting..? I just want peace."

Making a scene of the two getting together, Shizuka shivers

"That's too weird. Too abnormal..For me to want.."

The bell rang, and Tohru proposes

"I'll get that Sohma-Senpai."

Walking to the door and opening it, Tohru was met with nothing

"Yes, Hello!"

"Excuse me.."

The brunette hears a sound coming from west

"Yes?"

A girl with tied brown hair asks, hiding behind the tree she had stayed by

"Excuse me..Is it true that Kyo-Kun and Shizuka are here?"


End file.
